wikigames123fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wikideo Wiki
WikiChristmas 1-. ¿Qué es Navidad? R= Navidad es un término de origen latino que significa nacimiento, y da nombre a la fiesta que se realiza con motivo de la llegada de Jesucristo a nuestro mundo. El término también se utiliza para hacer referencia al día en que se celebra: el 25 de diciembre (para las iglesias católicas, anglicanas, ortodoxa rumana y algunas protestantes) o el 7 de enero (para las iglesias ortodoxas que no adoptaron el calendario gregoriano). Aunque la tradición indica que el nacimiento de Cristo se produjo un 25 de diciembre en Belén, los historiadores creen que la verdadera natividad de Jesús tuvo lugar entre abril y mayo. Existen varias teorías sobre cómo se llegó a celebrar la Navidad el 25 de diciembre, que surgen desde diversos modos de indagar, según algunos datos conocidos, en qué fecha habría nacido Jesús. * 2-. ¿En qué periodo se introdujo la Navidad?' R=' Los romanos celebraban el 25 de diciembre la fiesta del Natalis Solis Invicti o Nacimiento del Sol invicto, asociada al nacimiento de Apolo. El 25 de diciembre fue considerado como día del solsticio de invierno, y que los romanos llamaron bruma; cuando Julio César introdujo su calendario en el año 45 a. C. * 3-. Origen de la Navidad' R=' Los orígenes pueden variar de acuerdo a la festividad. Aunque la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Jesús de Nazaret no se encuentra registrada ni en el Antiguo Testamento ni el Nuevo Testamento (Biblia), el 25 de diciembre ha sido significativo en los pueblos de la antigüedad que celebraban durante el solsticio del invierno en el hemisferio norte (desde el 21 de diciembre). La adopción a esa fecha se realizó siglos después, empezando por el testimonio de Sexto Julio Africano en el año 221 acerca de la fecha de nacimiento en Judea y el calendario litúrgico filocaliano de 354 después de Cristo. De todas formas, la Iglesia Católica tomó la decisión de mantener la fecha convencional de la navidad. Se cree que sus razones fueron que coincidiera con los ritos paganos por el solsticio. De hecho, existían importantes festejos que se realizaban el 25 de diciembre aún antes del nacimiento de Cristo: el Cápac Raymi de los Incas, el Natalis Solis Invicti de los romanos y otros. * 4-. Mercadotecnia en la Navidad' R=' La influencia de la mercadotecnia y la publicidad en la Navidad a establecido las costumbres y tradiciones influenciadas por el consumo, sin la necesidad de reflexionar sobre la importancia de fortalecer los valores para el desarrollo de la personalidad y la conciencia colectiva. La evolución del mercado determina las necesidades y los medios para satisfacerlas. Estudios de mercado y los resultados de la publicidad han encontrado en esta fecha la conveniencia ideal. Con la segmentación correcta, las características del consumidor se convierten en herramientas para obtener el resultado idóneo; campañas de gran impacto en los medios a disposición, productos valuados por la marca y no por el uso o calidad, integración de los valores con las necesidades y la fecha para que el resultado económico no muestre deficiencias. * 5-. '''Impacto social y ambiental de la Navidad''' R= Las fiestas ligadas a la Navidad son relevantes no solamente desde el punto de vista religioso, sino social, a causa del gran movimiento que generan. Es claro para todos que el tiempo de Navidad influye notablemente incluso en la economía. Los comerciantes se preocupan de adecuarse al ambiente navideño, porque saben que las ventas de la temporada son importantes, porque las personas compran para poder celebrar estas fiestas lo mejor que pueden. El consumo energético en Navidad es mucho mayor que durante el resto del año. A menudo, se olvida que gran parte de la energía que se consume procede de fuentes no renovables que conllevan gran contaminación, por la emisión de gases de efecto invernadero. Uno de los principales gastos energéticos en Navidad viene de la iluminación, la cual representa un tercio de las emisiones. La ingestión de comida en Navidad crece considerablemente, hasta el punto de que supone un 4 % de las emisiones de cada persona. Sin embargo, muchos de estos alimentos son procesados, llenos de químicos y de baja calidad nutricional, lo que, en definitiva, perjudica la salud. La cantidad de residuos sube considerablemente en fechas navideñas. En primer lugar, conviene reducir todo lo posible lo que se va a consumir; pero, después, siempre se puede tratar de reutilizar. Lo que no se pueda reutilizar, conviene separarlo adecuadamente para que puede reciclarse. * 6-. Conclusión R= Lo que entendí de este tema fue que la Navidad ya se celebraba desde hace mucho tiempo y que no solo es recibir regalos y ya, sino que también nos hace reflexionar sobre la relación que tenemos con nuestros familiares, amigos, etc. También nos invita a transformar nuestra persona positivamente y compartir lo mejor de nosotros. * 7-. Referencias Bibliográficas R= ' * http://www.forumlibertas.com/frontend/forumlibertas/noticia.php?id_noticia=21603 * https://www.milenio.com/opinion/pedro-miguel-funes-diaz/vision-social/navidad-y-sociedad * «Christmas as a Multi-faith Festival». BBC News. Consultado el 30 de septiembre de 2008. * Theodor Keim (1876), ''The History of Jesus of Nazara: Considered in Its Connection with ..., Volumen 2, Williams and Norgate, p. 128 * Cfr. http://enavidad.htmc.aciprensa.com/n/ * Schönborn, Christoph (2000). Navidad, mito y realidad. Edicep. ISBN 978-84-7050-622-2. WikiNavideña Describe este wiki Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo '''¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación